Distrito 12: El 1er Vencedor
by Megaterio
Summary: El Distrito 12 ha tenido dos ganadores en los Juegos del Hambre lo cual Haymitch Abernathy es el único vivo. ¿Quién fue el primer vencedor? ¿Y cómo lo ganó?. Esta es la historia del primer vencedor de dicho distrito, cuatro años antes que Haymitch ganase el Vasallaje de los Venticinco.
1. La Cosecha

Disclaimer: Los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. El personaje Tob Tredy es invención mía.  
Los acontecimientos se narran 28 años antes de los 74 Juegos del Hambre. La historia gira en torno al primer vencedor del Distrito 12.

* * *

Tob Tredy es un muchacho de 18 años, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel olivácea. Vive en La Veta con su padre, perdió a su madre cuando apenas cumplió un año. Su padre trabaja doble jornada en las minas de carbón para mantener a su único hijo, pero Tob empezó a trabajar con trece años como ayudante en la cocina de Sae La Grasienta en el Quemador.  
El día amaneció soleado, Tob se levanta temprano junto con su padre; busca en la despensa algo de comer, su padre le da una mitad de un pan algo negruzco, ambos se lo comen. Ya en la calle del distrito 12, el padre de Tob abraza a su hijo  
— Hoy es la Cosecha. Días como esto me ponen nervioso, si no fue el año pasado puede que sea este año. — dice el señor Tredy, con las manos en los hombros de su hijo.  
— No me van a escoger, papá. — dice Tob, te veré después de la cosecha. —dijo Tob y se separaron; uno iba a las minas de carbón y el otro hacia el Quemador.  
— ¡Llegas tarde!- dijo Sae la Grasienta— Agarra un cucharón y mueve esa sopa.  
Tob coge un cucharón de madera y empieza a moverlo. Añade algunas hojas mientras el vapor iba hacia el techo. Un niño de doce años se había acercado a la tienda y se apoya en la barra.  
— Hey, Tob ¿me puedes dar un pan con pescado?— dice el niño mientras veía a Sae la Grasienta despellejar un animal.  
— ¿Vas a la escuela, Haymitch?— dice Tob, pasándole el pedido al pequeño Haymitch Abernathy.  
— Es hasta el mediodía. Después tengo que ir a la Cosecha, hace un mes cumplí doce— dice Haymitch mientras recibía su pan, se dio media vuelta y se fue arrastrando los pies.

El momento de la Cosecha llegó, todos los jóvenes del Distrito están formados, en hileras, unos detrás de otros. Al frente de ellos estaba un estrado, justo detrás estaba el Edificio de Justicia. Tob se hallaba en el medio, a su costado después de unos quince muchachos, vio a Haymitch que se hallaba bastante fastidiado, luego Tob buscó a su padre que estaba detrás de unos barrotes, bastante preocupado; Tob lanzó un suspiro de lo cansado que estaba. En el estrado aparece una mujer rolliza, de estatura baja con una peluca rosa, su rostro llevaba un exceso de maquillaje que a Tob le parecía que le habían tirado harina a la cara. Esta mujer es la escolta del Distrito 12 cuyo nombre es Felicity Hungie.  
— ¡Buenas tardes para todos! Que emoción siento y obviamente para ustedes, chicos y chicas. El día ha llegado— dijo Felicity caminando sobre estrado con unos tacones que parecían ladrillos. Se coloca en el medio donde en ambos lados están las ánforas con los nombres de los Tributos.  
— Bienvenidos a la Cosecha para los 46tos Juegos del Hambre. Empecemos con las damas— la mujer metió la mano en la ánfora derecha, luego saca un papel y lee el nombre— ¡Nini Dunstel!— La mencionada era una chica delgada, de trece años, cabello corto negro y ojos grises y bastante baja. La chica subió al estrado, bastante temerosa y con lágrimas.

— Felicitaciones, chica— dijo Felicity mientras iba a la otra ánfora, Tob vio a Haymitch apretando los dientes; la mujer saca un papel y lee el nombre del tributo elegido— ¡Tob Tredy!  
Un mareo pasó por la cabeza de Tob, sintió todas las miradas hacia él. Caminó hacia el estrado, vio a su padre, que cayó de rodillas con las manos cubriendo su cara y subió las largas escaleras y llegó al estrado y se sentó.  
— Felicitaciones a los Tributos del Distrito 12. ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado!

— Menuda suerte que tengo. A la décima octava vez es la vencida— Pensó con amargura Tob mientras entraba su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
— El día que mas temía— Abrazó a su hijo— Prométeme que ganarás los juegos. La idea de perderte…no puedo pensarlo…no quiero pensarlo.  
— Papá, voy a ganar. No me vas a perder, estamos juntos en esta y lo voy a superar aun si me quede sin piernas. — exclama Tob y ve a su padre, que se lleva una mano en el bolsillo y le da una moneda de plata donde estaba tallado el nombre de su madre.  
Tob aún con la moneda en su mano, ve a su padre alejarse hacia la puerta. El muchacho mira el suelo y se guarda la moneda en su bolsillo.


	2. El Capitolio

Tob estaba mirando por la ventana del tren, rumbo al Capitolio, se dio la vuelta y ve a Nini Dunstel sentada en un sillón, sollozando. Tob le dio lástima la pobre chica. En eso aparece Felicity Hungie, con una peluca púrpura y un vestido ceñido de color plateado con brillos.  
— Chicos, pasen a comer algo antes de llegar al Capitolio. Y permíteme presentar a su mentor, puesto que nunca han tenido un ganador de su distrito, el ganador del Distrito 11, Jark Innotus. — El hombre que estaba al costado de Felicity era alto, con el pelo blanco y rostro arrugado por el paso del tiempo.  
— Mi distrito ya tiene un ganador. Yo me he ofrecido para darles consejos. — dijo el anciano mentor.  
Tob y Nini, que se secaba el rostro con la manga se acercaron a la mesa, donde estaban los mejores manjares que habían visto en su vida. Tob se sentó y el estomago empezó a rugir, se llevó un muslo de pollo y se lo tragó. Felicity Hungie empezó a ver con desagrado los malos modales de ambos tributos del Distrito 12; comían como si nunca hubiesen comido en sus vidas.  
— ¡Tributos! Coman con calma que se pueden atragantar y morirse aquí mismo.  
— Prefiero morir comiendo este banquete que hacerlo en la arena— dijo Nini tomándose un jugo de un trago. Tob miró a la peluca de Felicity y soltó una carcajada.  
— Su peluca parece popo de perro— Nini se rió y el mentor se llevó una mano a la boca para que no le viese reír. Felicity se indignó y se fue, Tob miró a Nini con una sonrisa y se alegró por ello, había logrado hacerla sentir mejor.  
Una vez que han terminado de comer, el mentor se acercó a los dos tributos y les dio consejos.  
— Al llegar al Capitolio, cada uno tendrá un equipo que les hará verse mejor. Luego desfilaran usando algo característico de cada Distrito, luego pasaran a hacer pruebas para demostrar sus habilidades y luego los jueces les darán puntajes.  
El mentor se paró y se fue. Tob miró por la puerta que se fue el hombre del Distrito 11 y vuelve a ver a Nini.  
— ¿Te sientes mejor, Nini?  
— No, odio ir a participar. Voy a extrañar a mis padres y mis hermanos, temo no verlos nunca más.  
— Es una competencia horrible y muy mala. Trata de estar siempre junto a mi ¿esta bien?— dijo Tob y ve los ojos tristes de Nini y asiente con la cabeza.

Llegaron al Capitolio, todos bajaron del tren y dirigidos por Felicitiy, aun ofendida por el comentario de Tob. Ahí en la entrada de un edificio blanco había dos personas muy bien vestidas y con ceñidos trajes.  
— Sus estilistas— dijo Felicity y se fue por otro lado. Una estilista se llevó a Nina por una puerta y el otro estilista se dirigió a Tob.  
— Hola, soy Tine. Seré tu estilista en estos juegos, vamos a llevarte a tu equipo de preparación para que te veas bien y atractivo para la audiencia— dijo el estilista Tine que era alto, cabello rubio ensortijado, pendientes en ambas orejas y llevaba un terno azul turquesa muy ceñido. Le llevaba a una habitación donde estaría su equipo de preparación.

En esa noche, se miraba al espejo en su habitación, sorprendido por el cambio de imagen, su cabello ya no estaba seco ni desgreñado, sus uñas pulcras y bien recortadas, abrió la boca para ver sus dientes y vio que estaban muy blancos. Se fue al comedor donde estaba el mentor, Nini que le sonrió al llegar y Felicity que llevaba una marrón, Tob al verlo, no aguantó la risa y Felicity se volvió a pararse y se fue.  
— Tiene pelucas ridículas— dijo Tob sentándose y agarrando un filete tan grande como su palma. — y ahora lleva uno marrón, ahora se parece más a una boñiga de perro.  
— Chicos— dijo Jark el anciano mentor— Mañana es la ceremonia de Apertura donde sus estilistas los van a poner guapos. Después de eso tienen que ir al centro de entrenamiento donde van a mostrar sus pericias. Espero que tengan una habilidad especial. Les recomiendo no mostrarlo todo puesto que los Tributos de otros distritos lo pueden usar en su contra. Sus fortalezas la pueden mostrar la sesión privada con los Vigilantes.  
— Entonces estoy muerta, lo único bueno que sé hacer es lanzar una pelota de trapo. — dijo Nini levantándose y se fue corriendo a su habitación, muy afectada. Jark Innotus meneó la cabeza y miró a Tob.  
— Yo manejo cuchillos de cocina y cucharón de madera. Ojala que tengan un cucharón, así seré imparable— dijo sarcásticamente Tob— Estoy que reviento, buenas noches Jarkie— dijo Tob levantándose y se fue a su habitación sin antes escuchar "¡Pero hay cuchillos!" de parte del mentor.

Llegó la ceremonia de Apertura, Tob y Nini estaban vestidos como mineros; con overoles azules y polos blancos, ambos tenían cascos naranjas y el rostro con líneas negras. Tine, el estilista de Tob le dio dos carbones y la estilista de Nina le dio una pala.  
— Cuando salgan al público, por favor muestren las cosas que le dimos y por supuesto, sonrían. — dijo Tine  
La ceremonia empezó, una carroza salió de una entrada, en esa carroza estaban los tributos del Distrito 1: un hombre alto y musculoso, a Tob le parecía que era un gigante y una mujer que le pareció muy guapa, ambos estaban vestidos con joyas, de pies a cabeza. El público aplaude a rabiar, luego pasa la carroza del Distrito 2: sus tributos estaban vestidos con un ceñido traje blanco, el público los vitoreó. Luego entró el Distrito 3 donde sus tributos solo tenían puesto un traje negro y varios cables alrededor del cuerpo, a Tob le daba la sensación que unas serpientes los rodeaban, solo recibieron un cortes aplauso del público. Luego fue el turno del Distrito 4 donde sus tributos tenían una red como traje. Los tributos del Distrito 5 tenían un traje de brillantinas, eso le pareció así a Tob. Ya mortalmente aburrido, bostezó con descaro cuando entraba el Distrito 6 con unos trajes raros, que no supo que eran. Luego fue la entrada del Distrito 7 donde sus tributos estaban vestidos como árboles, ambos tenían un hacha hecha de madera, a Tob le pareció que la tributo tenia una media sonrisa. El turno de Distrito 8, el público aplaudió fuerte al ver a los tributos con telas a modo de togas. Luego entró el distrito 9, Tob le pareció que se habían disfrazado de mazorcas. En la otra puerta, sale la carroza correspondiente al Distrito 10, el público se burló puesto que los tributos se habían disfrazado de vacas. El turno del Distrito 11, el público aplaudió a los tributos y Tob empezó a tener nervios. Ahora era el turno de ellos. Salieron, en la carroza, saludando al público que los aplaudía, Nini levantó la pala y sonrió de forma fingida, Tob levantó los dos carbones y los hizo polvo en sus manos.


	3. As de Hachas

Llegó el día para mostrar sus habilidades. Tob y Nini ya estaban vestidos y en el vestíbulo donde llegó su mentor.  
— Los acompañaré al Centro. Recuerden: miren las armas, escojan algo que les acomode y no demuestren todo su potencial. — dijo el anciano mentor. Se subieron a un transporte donde los llevó al lugar. El mentor Jark los dejó en el vestíbulo, los tributos entraron por una puerta de vidrio donde estaba parada una mujer de mediana edad.  
— Veo que ya casi están todos. Hoy se van a familiarizar con las armas que mas se le acomoden luego de eso van a ser evaluados por los Vigilantes que les puntuarán del 1 al 10. La Arena está sujeta a cambios: se pueden encontrar en un lugar con mucha vegetación o en una zona árida. Pueden empezar— dijo la mujer bajándose de un tarima. Tob miró a su alrededor: el lugar era amplio y el techo muy alto, estaban todos los tributos y vio al grandote del Distrito 1 manejando una espada donde decapitó a unos muñecos de trapo. Tob sudó frío al ver que el gigante lo miraba de forma desafiante.  
— Se hace llamar "La Bestia"— dijo una tributo que se había colocado al lado de Nini. Tob la vio: era una chica de mediana estatura como él, pelo negro largo y piel morena.  
— Soy Tob del Distrito 12 y mi compañera es Nini, también del mismo Distrito.  
— Soy Almendra y soy del Distrito 11— dijo la tributo— ¿Tienen alguna arma que sean buenos?  
— Si los cucharones fueran armas…pues si— dijo Tob y Nini negó con la cabeza lo cual Tob volvió hablarle antes que ella le replicase— Ayúda a mi compañera a buscarle una buena arma, no sabe mucho de esto.  
Almendra se llevó a Nini donde estaban los cuchillos y le enseñó a tirarlos. Tob empezó a caminar por el lugar, viendo a los tributos practicar con diferentes armas hasta detenerse una donde había bastantes hachas donde una tributo los levantaba y lanzaba. La chica lo miró y a Tob le parecía que tenía una media sonrisa, se acercó más y ve que en realidad era una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su labio superior. La mujer de cabellos negros y ojos marrones bajó el hacha y observó a Tob.  
— ¿Buscas algo?  
— Una buena arma  
— Prueba estas— dijo la tributo y Tob agarrò una hacha y la lanzó hacia un tablero donde quedó bastante alejado del centro.  
— Has hecho el intento pero vuelve a intentarlo. Es sencillo.  
— ¿Cuál distrito eres?— dijo Tob  
— Soy del Distrito 7. Distrito de leñadores, mi padre lo es y yo también— dijo la chica— por cierto me llamo Cassie, Cassie Karev— le extendió la mano a Tob.  
— Tob Tredy, Distrito 12— dijo el muchacho devolviéndole el saludo y volvió a coger otra hacha y lo lanzó cayendo cerca del centro.  
— Aprendes rápido— dijo la tributo Cassie mientras Tob veía a un grupo de chicos juntos, eran altos y se les veía arrogantes.  
— Esos se hacen llamar los Profesionales— dijo Cassie— Prácticamente, están entrenados para estos juegos.  
A Tob no le pareció extraño ver a La Bestia en ese grupo de Profesionales donde estaban los dos del Distrito 1, dos del Distrito 2 y uno del Distrito 4.  
Terminaron las pruebas en el Centro de Entrenamiento y a Tob no lo dejaban tranquilo al ver al grupo de los Profesionales. Si lo que le dijo Cassie es cierto, entonces no tenía posibilidad de sobrevivir.

El día de la prueba final ha llegado, donde los tributos serán puntuados por los Vigilantes. Tob y Nini estaban en un pasillo junto con el resto de los tributos.  
— ¿Estas bien, Nini?— dijo Tob y Nini asintió  
— Lo vas a lograr— dijo Almendra del Distrito 11 que estaban juntos a ellos. Luego Tob ve a Cassie junto con el tributo de su Distrito, la chica le sonríe y él le devuelve la sonrisa. El primero en entrar es La Bestia del Distrito 1 luego la chica del mismo Distrito. Así el pasillo fue vaciándose poco a poco. Luego fue el turno del tributo del Distrito 7 y Tob se acerca a Cassie.  
— Lo vas a lograr, Tob— dice la muchacha de dieciséis años antes que el chico le hablase.  
— Las hachas se me dan bien— dijo Tob y ve que es el turno de la chica y entra a la sala donde es evaluada por los Vigilantes. Luego entra el tributo del Distrito 8 y Tob se sienta hasta llegar su turno.  
— Suerte, Tob— dice Nina siendo los únicos en ese pasillo.  
El lugar era amplio, había estantes con armas y al centro el blanco de tiros. Tob agarra tres hachas y se pone frente al blanco de tiros. Los Vigilantes lo miraban, algunos expectantes y otros sin ningún interés. Tob lanza la primera hacha que cae bastante lejos del centro, vuelve a lanzar la segunda y queda cerca del centro y decide cambiar de arma al ultimo momento; coge una lanza y lo tira justamente cae al centro, luego ve a los Vigilantes donde unos asentían tomando apuntes y el resto no parecía sorprenderlos nada. Tob los miró y sale por una puerta.


	4. La Entrevista

— Los resultados de las pruebas se mostrarán en TV y lo verán todo Panem— decía Felicity, con un vestido bastante ceñido y escotado de color lavanda y una peluca lacia de color platino. — Luego de eso serán entrevistados así que tendrán que buscar a sus estilistas para que los pongan guapos— decía la mujer mientras caminaba de aquí para allá, Tob y Nini estaban sentados en un sillón, solo Nini escuchaba lo que decía la rolliza mujer. Jark apareció y caminó rápido y encendió la TV.  
— Ya van dar los resultados— dijo el anciano Jark Innotus. Tob se enderezó y ve en la televisión a un calvo con otro hombre con la cara deformada por las cirugías plásticas que se sometió. Y las puntuaciones las mostraron con el nombre del Tributo junto con su puntaje; La Bestia llamado Rutilo sacó un diez, la chica del Distrito 10 llamada Gemma también sacó un diez, Alex y Mara del Distrito 2 sacaron el mismo puntaje: un nueve, un chico del Distrito 3 tuvo un cinco, la tributo del mismo Distrito, un tres. Tob no prestó atención hasta llegar al Distrito 7: el tributo solo tuvo un cuatro mientras Cassie logró tener un nueve. Tob se alegró pero luego pensó que ella misma puede matarlo en los juegos, luego observa que la amiga de Nini, Almendra del Distrito 11 solo pudo obtener un seis. Luego ve su puntaje: un ocho, nada mal y Nini logra un siete. El mentor de ambos los felicita  
— Nada mal chicos, Tob un ocho y Nini un siete. Son los primeros del Distrito 12 que obtienen tales puntuaciones. — Dijo el viejo mentor— Ahora lo que sigue son las entrevistas. Sus estilistas ya les vestirá pero lo importante es que se ganen con el publico porque es la única de manera de ganar Patrocinadores, ellos hacen la diferencia entre morir y ganar en la arena. Gánense al publico para ganar Patrocinadores— dijo el anciano mentor levantándose de su sillón.

El estilista de Tob, Tine lo lleva a un cuarto donde estaba su equipo de preparación. Uno de ellos le pone gel en el cabello y el otro le pone delineador en las cejas, lo cual Tob odió eso. Fue vestido con un traje azul marino, con brillantes dorados y una camisa celeste.  
— Ahora estás muy guapo— dijo Tine llevándose una mano a la barbilla— Bien hecho, equipo. Ahora suerte en la entrevista, Tob— dijo Tine y empezó a caminar en dirección al estudio.  
— Estás guapo, Tob— dijo Nini con su vestido dorado y unas trenzas con flores. Tob le sonrió, lo más raro para él era que nunca se había considerado atractivo. Ellos no eran los únicos que estaban en ese pasillo donde estaban el resto de los tributos. Vio a Cassie que llevaba un largo vestido lavanda y un moño rosado con una gran flor encima, observó que la chica no tenía su cicatriz en el labio superior. Era obvio que su equipo de preparación la había cubierto con maquillaje. El programa empezó y un presentador, con canas en las patillas y con el cabello teñido de rojo, vestía un traje escarlata muy brillante.  
— Buenas noches a todo Panem— decía el hombre muy sonriente— Como todos los Juegos, soy su presentador de siempre. Yo, Fedor Flickerman seré su anfitrión para entrevistar a nuestros valerosos tributos que nos sorprenderán en osadas y valientes pruebas en los 46tos Juegos del Hambre…y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado. Ahora nuestra primera invitada es Gemma del Distrito 1— dijo el presentador mientras el publico aplaudía alegremente y la chica subía al escenario, con su vestido blanco perla con volantes y una gran sonrisa. Tob vaticinó que se iba a aburrir hasta decir basta. Luego de unos minutos con la chica, subió el grandote Rutilio "La Bestia".  
— ¿Qué tan seguro estás de ganar los Juegos?— dijo Fedor Flickerman.  
— Tan seguro que hoy salgo en TV— dijo La Bestia ante la admiración del público. Tob sintió que sus tripas se retorcían. Luego del enorme tributo siguieron los chicos del Distrito 2 y así hasta llegar a la chica del Distrito 7.  
— ¿Quién te ayudó a escoger ese vestido tan elegante?— dijo Fedor Flickerman.  
— Mi estilista, Bruna Iner. Una genia— dijo Cassie con una sonrisa y tono fingido.  
— ¿Alguna anécdota que nos quieras contar?— dijo Flickerman y Cassie se llevó un dedo a la barbilla.  
— Soy del Distrito de leñadores. Mi padre es leñador y lo acompañaba desde que era muy pequeña. Un día agarré una hacha y estaba muy pesada— dijo Cassie llevándose un dedo hacia su labio superior, borrando el maquillaje y mostrando su cicatriz— y me hice esta cicatriz lo cual no tengo complejos— el publico hizo un gesto de desagrado lo cual Cassie se rió. El presentador se quedo asombrado.  
— Vaya…una horrible experiencia, eh. Gracias, Cassie— dijo el presentador levantándose junto con la chica. Tob aplaudió a la chica cuando ella se cruzó con él.  
Llegó el turno de Nini y ella subió al escenario, bastante tímida.  
— Nini Dunstel del Distrito 12— dijo el hombre— Vaya, ¡que niña tan tímida!— dijo Fedor— ¿Cuántos años tienes, pequeña?— dijo Flickerman mientras ambos se sentaban.  
— Tengo trece— dijo Nina con una sonrisa tímida y el público la aplaudió.  
— ¿Tienes mascotas, pequeña?  
— Tenia un gato…llamado Retes. Se salió de la casa y no lo vi más. Le gustaba cazar bichos y era muy mimoso— dijo Nini logrando un "aaww" del público.  
— ¿Qué te gusta jugar, pequeña?— dijo Fedor y Nini volvió a contestar ganándose el afecto del público. Después de una larga lista de preguntas, Fedor despidió a la tributo del Distrito 12. Ella se fue tras los aplausos del público.  
— Ahora nuestro ultimo participante, el tributo del Distrito 12 ¡Tob Tredy!— dijo Fedor Flickerman y Tob se dirigió hacia el escenario de forma relajada.  
— Dime Tob ¿Crees que ganarás los juegos?  
— Claro que si…con un gran cucharón de madera— dijo Tob y el público se rió de su chiste malo.  
— Dime Tob ¿Hay alguna chica en tu corazón?— dijo Fedor y Tob miró al publico con una sonrisa.  
— Felicity Hungie. Me gusta su peluca en forma de boñiga de perro— Fedor y el público soltaron una gran carcajada.  
Asi Tob fue contando chistes bastantes malos lo cual al publico le gustaban. Hasta que Fedor, con lagrimas en los ojos, paró la ronda.  
— Muy bueno, Tob, muy bueno— dijo Fedor Flickerman— Lamentablemente nuestra hora ya terminó pero eso no ha sido todo. Mañana empieza los Juegos del Hambre, muchas gracias Tob.  
Tob se levantó de su sillón y con los brazos en alto se despide del público.


	5. 46tos Juegos del Hambre

Tob se hallaba en la puerta, nervioso e intranquilo, luego aparece Nini con los ojos rojos.  
— Tengo miedo, Tob— dijo la chica, segundos después aparece el mentor Jark que los lleva a la Arena. El lugar era amplio pero Jark solo los deja en el patio.  
— Serán escoltados por los agentes de la paz. Solo puedo llegar hasta aquí. Recuerden todo lo que aprendieron. Mi último consejo: no salgan de su lugar hasta que la luz se ponga verde o si no saldrán por los aires. Que la suerte esté siempre con ustedes— Jark les dio la mano ambos tributos y se fue. Los agentes los escoltaron hasta las habitaciones, Nini se fue por otro lado y Tob entró al cuarto que estaba delante de él, ve un tubo y se mete. El tubo se cierra y asciende como si estuviese en un ascensor.  
El lugar era un valle muy amplio, al fondo se podía ver unos árboles, al lado izquierdo el camino parecía recortado. Al fondo de los Tributos estaba la Cornucopia donde se podía ver mochilas y armas. Segunda luz roja y ve a los tributos que se hallaban a su costado, localiza a Nini, muy asustada y a Cassie a su lado derecho; sus miradas se cruzan y la muchacha del Distrito 7 se lleva dos dedos a los ojos y luego señala la Cornucopia y finalmente se enciende la luz verde y todos los tributos salen disparados.  
Nini caminó tímidamente y corrió, Tob no pudo alcanzarla pero se dirige a la Cornucopia, agarra una mochila y ve a La Bestia decapitar a un pobre muchacho del Distrito 9, Cassie luchaba contra una Tributo del Distrito 4; todo un baño de sangre. Tob se coloca la mochila y corre hacia la ladera, se tira y rueda terreno abajo hasta llegar al río. Se levanta y mira hacia la ladera y no ve a nadie asomarse, ve una roca gigantesca y se coloca detrás de ella.  
Se saca la mochila y empieza a revisar las cosas: sogas, una daga, un par de botellitas vacías y unos trapos. Devuelve todo a la mochila y solo con la daga en mano se levanta y ve a dos personas mas adelante suyo, reconoce a una de ellas y corre donde están.  
— ¡Nini! Te estaba buscando— dijo Tob, la otra era Almendra del Distrito 11 que llevaba una mochila.  
— Tuve miedo, Tob. Corrí hacia la ladera, alguien me seguía hasta que Almendra apareció y lo apuñaló, luego rodamos ladera abajo. — Tob la abrazó.  
— Vayamos a esos árboles que están al fondo, aquí no es seguro. Pueden emboscarnos.— dijo Tob y un cañon sonó en el aire, los tres miraron hacia el cielo y ven el rostro del Tributo del Distrito 3, cada vez que sonaba el cañón se mostraba la cara del tributo caído; en ese momento el cañón sonó mas veces por el Baño de Sangre que ocurrió minutos atrás: la tributo del Distrito 3, la tributo del Distrito 4, los dos del Distrito 5, los tributos del Distrito 6, los dos del Distrito 8, los dos del Distrito 9 y un tributo del Distrito 10. El sonido cesó. Tob bajó la vista, algo aliviado que Cassie aún está con vida. Luego reanudaron su camino, rumbo a los árboles. Tob iba primero del grupo cuando alguien bajó rodando hasta llegar al rio. Era un tributo del Distrito 10 llamado Reno.  
— ¡Las he visto bajar y las he seguido para cortarles el cuello!— decía el tributo, totalmente loco y con los ojos desorbitados, tenia el uniforme manchado de sangre. Tob se coloca a la cabeza con la daga apuntándole, Almendra abrazaba a Nini. Y Reno blandía una daga y se lanza contra Tob, Tob empuja a las chicas a un costado, contra el césped agreste, Almendra se levanta y le clava el cuchillo en el hombro de Reno, él se da vuelta y le da un puñetazo, Tob le agarra la camisa del cuello a Reno y lo apuñala tres veces y luego lo lanza al rio. Nini ayuda a levantar a Almendra mientras ve a Tob mirar el cadáver del tributo, nuevamente suena el cañón, anunciando la muerte del chico. Tob limpia la daga con el agua del rio.  
— Vamos, chicas, ya vimos que no es un lugar seguro aquí.  
Después de caminar largos minutos, los tres se detuvieron, se empaparon el cabello con el agua del río. Tob miró hacia una pendiente donde se veían los árboles.  
— Vayamos cuesta arriba en esa pendiente. Sé que por ahí habrá algún lugar para esconderse. — dijo Tob y los tres empezaron a escalar la colina, donde se sujetaban con raices y piedrones anclados.  
— ¡Que agotador!— dijo Almendra deteniéndose un rato después de estar varios minutos escalando y una flecha silbó por el aire y se clavó en la cabeza de la chica del Distrito 11. Nina gritó y Tob se resbaló; una lluvia de flechas empezó a caer, una flecha le dio en la mano lo cual grita de dolor.  
— ¡Nini, agachate ahora!— grito Tob mientras Nini se tiró al suelo y una flecha le atraviesa el cuello y otras le da en la mano y en la espalda. Tob se quedó congelado mientras veía caer a su compañera, muerta. Buscó una roca grande para cubrirse, desesperado y otra flecha le da en el hombro, logra divisar una y se arrastra con dolor y otra flecha le da en el talón, se aguanta el dolor apretando los dientes llega a divisar una roca grande y logra cubrirse con ella, jadea del dolor y con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.  
— ¡No es hora de esconderse, minero! Da la cara— gritó un tributo  
— Los Profesionales han llegado para limpiar la peste, minero— dijo una mujer riéndose.  
Desde la roca podía ver a Almendra llena de flechas y a Nini en un charco de sangre, sintió punzadas de dolor en el hombro, en la mano y en el talón, luego se da cuenta que no tiene la daga así que puede darse por muerto.  
— Tienes diez segundos para dar la cara, minero— dijo el tributo. Tob se quedó mirando al infinito hasta que llegó la conclusión que no iba a morir así, agazapado; respiro profundamente y luego escucha un golpe seco y un grito.  
— ¡Maldita!— gritó el tributo y luego otro golpe seco que lo calló para siempre. Tob se levantó y con la roca vio a Cassie de espaldas, dándole un hachazo en el cuello del tributo que no tenia brazo, escuchó un cañón y alzó la vista y ve la foto de la mujer del Distrito 2 y luego otro cañón y la foto del chico del Distrito 4 se muestra. Por el dolor y cansancio, Tob cae al suelo sin conciencia.


	6. 7 y 12

Tob abrió los ojos y ve que esta en una especie de cueva, húmeda y sucia. Al mirar afuera se da cuenta que ya anocheció  
— ¿Cuándo tiempo habré estado durmiendo?— se pregunta Tob mientras ve que está descalzo, su talón derecho tenia una especie de pasta verde, se lleva una mano al hombro donde también siente algo pastoso y luego mira su mano derecha cubierta con un vendaje. Luego la imagen de Nini con una flecha en el cuello le hace retorcer las tripas y lo cerca que estuvo de morir. En eso escucha pasos y agarra un cuchillo que tenia al lado y ve a Cassie con tres frutas en las manos.  
— Veo que te despiertas, Tob. Guarda el cuchillo que no te voy hacer daño…por ahora— dijo Cassie— toma esto, debes comer algo y bébete esto también. — Cassie le da una fruta y una botella de agua. Tob se bebe toda la botella y empieza a comer la fruta muy rápido.  
— Siento mucho por tu amiga y compañera del distrito— dice Cassie mientras ponía matorrales en la entrada pero lo suficiente para hacer entrar una luz lunar.  
— ¿Esos eran los profesionales?— dijo Tob mientras tiraba el tallo de su fruta.  
— Si, Tob. Son cinco, ella era Mara del Distrito 2 y Simon del Distrito 4. Yo los oí llegar y llamarse entre si mientras yo estaba escondida aquí. Cuando escuché "minero" supe que se referían a ti, así que fui con mi hacha y los sorprendí. A Mara le di un golpe seco en el pecho lo cual murió al instante pero Simon se resistió un poco. Siento haber llegado tarde.  
— No te culpes. ¿Qué es esta cosa pastosa?— dijo Tob mientras se acomodaba para dormir.  
— Una pasta de hojas y raíces. Mi padre me enseñó algunas plantas curativas, fue un milagro hacer encontrado algunas de esas, mañana ya deben haberte calmado el dolor.  
Cassie y Tob se miraron.  
— Gracias, Cassie…por salvar mi vida— dijo Tob volviendo a mirar el techo de la cueva.  
— Tob, he logrado encontrar alguna cosa tuyas. Recuperé la mochila de la tributo del Distrito 11 y tu daga pero puedes usar mi otra hacha. — dijo Cassie mostrándole una hacha plateada. Tob lo agarró y lo deja al costado y se acuesta, Cassie lo mira dormir y se arrima hacia la entrada, haciendo guardia.

Amaneció y Tob se endereza y ve que los matorrales han sido removidos, gatea hasta la entrada y ve a Cassie de pie.  
— Buenos dias, Cassie— dice Tob poniéndose de pie y guardando el hacha en el cinto.  
— Hola, Tob— dice Cassie dándole un beso en la mejilla— ¿Puedes hacer una fogata? Buscaré algunos animales pequeños para comer. Ahí te dejo algunas manzanas— le da una bolsa con dos manzanas a Tob  
— Ten cuidado, Cassie— dijo Tob mientras veía a la tributo del Distrito 7 llevar el hacha al hombro, escalando por la colina. Tob se queda de pie, luego se percata que hacer una fogata puede ser un riesgo enorme por el humo y el olor pueden atraer a los otros tributos. Así que se pone de rodillas, le saca el mango del cuchillo y lo lanza, quedándose solo con el metal. Con la ayuda del hacha, empieza a cavar en la tierra hasta lograr un hoyo considerable. Busca piedras y agarra las telas que tenia en su mochila y va hacia donde estaba el hoyo.  
Después de muchos intentos logra hacer fuego con ramas dentro del hoyo, coloca las piedras y espera que se calienten mientras corta las manzanas, luego va hacia el hoyo, coloca las telas sobre las piedras y luego las manzanas cortadas, luego las cubre con una tela y sobre esa tela coloca las otras piedras. Ve a Cassie llegar con una ardilla muerta.  
— Esto es lo único que he podido encontrar— dice Cassie y ve lo que esta haciendo Tob— ¿Qué haces?  
— Una manera de cocinar sin llamar mucho la atención— dice Tob mientras despellejaba a la ardilla y le sacaba las tripas y coloca la ardilla sobre las piedras y la cubre con una tela y finalmente el trozo de metal del cuchillo y finalmente lo cubre con tierra  
— Esperemos unos cuantos minutos o tal vez una hora para que esté listo la ardilla— dijo Tob guardándose el hacha mientras Cassie miraba el hoyo tapado.  
— ¿Eso hacen en tu Distrito?  
— No, mi abuelo enseñó eso a mi padre y él a mí, nunca le dijo de dónde lo aprendió. Lo solíamos hacerlo cuando no teníamos gas en la cocina.  
Cassie, sentada en el amarillo césped miró a Tob y luego hacia el horizonte donde el sol alumbraba sus rostros.  
— Mi padre y mi hermano mayor me enseñaron a talar árboles. Siempre me gustó ir con ellos a talar. Fue mi hermano que me enseñó a usar el hacha como arma, donde un día calcule mal y me hice esta cicatriz— dijo la chica mientras se tocaba la cicatriz y vuelve a mirar a Tob— ¿Y si quedamos nosotros dos?  
— No quiero pensar en eso, Cassie. Me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias.  
— A mi también, Tob. Me pareces alguien interesante, si esto solo fuese un concurso de campamento, te invitaría a almorzar en mi casa. — dijo Cassie mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte.  
— Como me gustaría que hubiesen dos ganadores. — Dijo Tob  
— Nunca harán eso, Tob, aunque a mi también me gustaría— dijo Cassie echándose en el gras y Tob se gira para ver el hoyo.  
— Ya esta listo— dijo Tob desenterrando todo, saca la ardilla envuelta en la tela, totalmente cocida y las manzanas que se hallaban muy suaves— ¿Lo ves, Cassie? Preparadas sólo con el calor de las piedras calientes y sin botar humo que alerte a los Profesionales.  
Cassie agarró el trozo de la ardilla y se lo comió con gusto junto con las manzanas  
— Están sabrosas, Tob— dijo Cassie mientras Tob se engullía la otra mitad de la ardilla.  
Después de haber comido, volvió a sonar el cañón, los dos vieron el rostro del tributo del Distrito 7  
— OH— se lamentó Cassie— Me caía bien.


	7. El Vencedor

Subieron la colina hasta llegar al sendero, el lugar solo era tierra y no había árboles. Empezaron a caminar cuando de pronto empezó a llover a cantaros. Los dos empezaron a correr cubriéndose con sus chaquetas. Luego escucharon gritos y risas, Tob y Cassie caminaron de forma sigilosa y se escondieron detrás de unos matorrales. No muy cerca de ellos, vieron a los profesionales y un tributo del Distrito 11. Parecía que se batían a duelo, Tob y Cassie estaban escondidos en silencio, podían ver la espalda de la mujer del Distrito 1 y el muchacho del Distrito 2, en el centro estaba el grandote apodado "La Bestia" blandiendo una espada en una mano y en la otra un sai, el tributo del Distrito 11 sólo tenia un tridente. Tob y Cassie se arrastraron colina abajo para no ser descubiertos, embarrándose del charco y tierra del suelo, aprovechando de la copiosa lluvia para camuflarse mejor.  
— ¡Vamos!— gritaba La Bestia y se gira para ver a sus compañeros— Gemma, Alex…Sed testigos del talento que tengo, soy imparable…soy La Bestia. — y volviendo a su retador— ¿Tienes miedo?  
El muchacho del Distrito 11 era mas bajo que él, piel morena y no tenia cabello. Sacó un cuchillo y lo lanza pero La Bestia lo bloquea, el tributo del Distrito 11 se lanza con el tridente pero el gigante se gira y lo apuñala en el abdomen con el sai y lo saca provocándole una hemorragia. El del Distrito 11 se levanta, sangrante y lanza su tridente fallando el ataque y La Bestia camina lentamente y levanta su espada y con un silbido en el aire, parte en dos la cabeza del Distrito 11, salpicándolo de sangre. La Bestia se ríe como un loco y Gemma y Alex quedan muy impresionados y con algo de miedo. El cañón suena bajo la lluvia y los tres profesionales alzan la vista y ven el rostro del tributo fallecido.  
— Sólo quedan dos— dijo La Bestia— Búsquenlos para terminar con esto y por favor; no los maten. Quiero matarlos yo mismo, si se resisten, córtenles las manos— dijo La Bestia dándose la vuelta— Estaré en la Cornucopia, esperándolos. — dijo La Bestia del Distrito 1 retirándose hacia dicho lugar. El cuerpo del tributo fue retirado, los dos profesionales se retiraron y volvieron al lugar. Tob aun tenía la imagen grabada en su retina.  
— Solo quedamos nosotros, Tob— dijo Cassie— Yo, tú y esos brutos.  
— Vayamos a enfrentarlos. — dijo Tob y los dos salieron de su escondite sorprendiendo a los dos profesionales que quedaban que se levantaron al instante.  
— Vaya, Vaya. Estaban ahí, agazapados como buena pareja que son. — dijo Alex del Distrito 2  
— ¡Que románticos! Y con lluvia incluida— se burló Gemma del Distrito 1— Yo me enfrentaré a la leñadora— dijo Gemma sacando una hacha y Tob se coloca frente a frente a Alex bajo la lluvia, el muchacho del Distrito 2 era mas alto que él y cabello castaño. El tributo corrió hacia Tob que esperó que esté lo suficientemente cerca para propinarle una patada, haciéndole caer al suelo. Se levantó, totalmente embarrado y le clava el cuchillo en el antebrazo de Tob que intentaba cubrirse. Los dos cayeron al suelo, a Tob le ardía el antebrazo y en suelo forcejeaban, Tob agarró la daga lo hundió en el hombro de Alex. El profesional se levantó, sangrando y le agarra de la camisa del cuello de Tob y le rompe la nariz. Tob cae al suelo encharcado, ve a Alex parado, riéndose y ambos miran donde esta Gemma y Cassie peleando: Gemma estaba de rodillas y tenia un muñón en el brazo derecho y los dos ven como Cassie hunde el hacha en la cabeza de la tributo. Alex quedó boquiabierto, congelado mientras veía caer con un golpe seco el cuerpo de Gemma, donde su sangre se mezcló con el barro de la lluvia, Cassie miró a los chicos y corrió hacia la Cornucopia. Tob se levantó e hizo un placaje a Alex y empezó a estrangularlo, aguantando el dolor de su antebrazo. Alex empezó a ahogarse, por el agua de la lluvia y por la falta de aire, empezó a patalear hasta lograr empujar a Tob que cayó rodando. Alex se levanta, jadeante y con los ojos rojos, Tob agarra la daga y lo lanza cayéndole en el corazón de Alex. Sonó el cañón, la cara de Gemma se mostró en el cielo y luego otra vez el cañón mostrando al fallecido tributo del Distrito 2.  
Tob se levanta, calado hasta los huesos, le arranca la daga del corazón de Alex y se lleva el hacha y se va corriendo hacia la cornucopia en busca de Cassie.  
Y llegó y lo que vio lo dejó frío: Cassie estaba totalmente malherida, se agarraba un muñón de su brazo izquierdo, la Bestia le había cortado la mano donde manipulaba su hacha, un hilillo de sangre corría por su rostro. La Bestia hundió su sai en el hombro de Cassie que gritó. Tob se lanza hacia La Bestia y le clava la daga en la espalda pero eso parece no afectarle, se gira y le da un puñetazo y luego le hunde el sai en la clavícula y lo bota de una patada. Tob, boca arriba, siente la lluvia golpear su cara, se levanta, sintiendo la sangre fluir por sus heridas.  
— ¿No sabes rendirte, minero? Primero las damas, idiota. Quédate viendo como mato a tu noviecita— dijo La Bestia riendo pero Tob se abalanza y La Bestia solo mueve el sai en perpendicular y Tob se detiene al último segundo, luego empieza a sentir un ardor en su cara, cae al suelo y ve la sangre gotear en el charco de agua. La Bestia lanza el sai hacia la cornucopia, clavándola y con la espada hunde el brazo de Cassie, el brazo que movía un cuchillo. El tributo del Distrito 1 se ríe, se burla y empieza a patear a la tributo del Distrito 7, ella lloraba y gritaba del dolor. Tob se levanta, ve las lágrimas de Cassie correr por su rostro, ve sus ojos que pedían morir. Sintiendo la cara arder y la sangre pasar por sus labios ve como La Bestia deja de patear a la muchacha, mira a Tob, coge una hacha y lo hunde en el pecho de la chica. Cassie abre los ojos, escupe sangre y queda inmóvil.  
— ¡No!— gritó Tob, agarra el hacha y se lanza contra La Bestia que se hace a un lado, Tob se gira rápidamente, totalmente rabioso y sintiendo la sangre caer por su cara.  
— ¡Que patético te vez, minero!— dijo La Bestia y ante la sorpresa de Tob, bota la espada— Soy capaz de matarte con mis manos. — La Bestia cruje los dedos y Tob en vez de lanzarse empieza a caminar, moviendo el hacha con la mano sana y con la otra, sintiendo la sangre caer en sus dedos, saca un cuchillo y se lanza de forma sorpresiva, cayéndole en la rodilla de La Bestia. La Bestia se agacha para sacarse el cuchillo y ve que Tob tiene el hacha en alto y lo hunde en su espalda, lo deja ahí mientras La Bestia grita del dolor, va hacia la cornucopia donde arranca el sai y va hacia su enemigo que logró enderezarse y sin esperar nada, lo hunde en su abdomen. El tributo del Distrito 1 abre los ojos como platos y Tob vuelve a hundir el sai en su abdomen, empapándose de sangre y lo deja caer, muerto al suelo en un charco de sangre y barro.

Suena el cañón, Tob va directo hacia Cassie, se sienta y le arranca de forma suave el hacha en su pecho, vuelve a sonar el cañón, Tob coloca el cuerpo de su amiga en su regazo, ve su rostro pálido donde su cicatriz la hacia parecer que dormía mostrando su media sonrisa y rompe en llanto  
— ¡Señoras y Señores! He aquí el ganador de los 46tos Juegos del Hambre. Una auténtica sorpresa, nadie se esperaba un campeón del Distrito 12. Felicitaciones a Tob Tredy del Distrito 12. — dijo el locutor de los juegos pero Tob no prestaba atención, solo tenia rabia, pena, frustración y dolor, mucho dolor y miró al cielo donde vio dos luces y mostró el dedo medio.  
— ¡Púdranse cerdos del capitolio, en especial tu, Snow. Aquí va mi opinión de los malditos juegos del hambre!  
Tob del dolor, cayó hacia atrás, riéndose y luego llorando con los ojos cerrados.

Tob se despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama con sábanas blancas y al pie de la cama estaba el Presidente Snow, mostrándole una desagradable sonrisa  
— Felicitaciones por tu triunfo, señor Tredy. Obviamente por tus heridas te hemos enviado al hospital— dijo Snow con su cabello y barba negro, un traje lujoso que llevaba una flor en el pecho— Pero lo que mas me llamó la atención fue tu mensaje…ese gesto que para nosotros es ofensivo pero tal vez para los de tu clase es algo bueno— dijo Snow mostrándose muy desagradable con Tob— Tob, siempre he odiado a los típicos listillos que creen estar por encima de todos. Tu gesto te ha costado muy caro. ¿Por qué no miras la TV antes de regresar a tu nueva casa?— dijo el presidente Snow dándose la vuelta donde dos guardias le abrieron la puerta. Tob se levanta de su cama y enciende el televisor ve al Distrito 12, alguien manejaba la cámara que seguía a un agente de la paz. Vio la fachada de su casa, su corazón empezó a latir rápido; el agente toca la puerta y abre el padre de Tob y el agente lo mata a quemarropa. Tob grita de rabia, ve a su padre caer con los ojos abiertos en un charco de sangre y se apaga el televisor.  
Tob empieza a destrozar el mobiliario, tira todas las cosas, arranca las cortinas y lanza la mesita de noche  
— ¡Malditos, malditos sean todos!— gritaba fuera de si y un agente de la paz aparece y le dispara un dardo tranquilizante lo cual Tob cae en un golpe seco.


	8. La Gira de la Victoria

Tob se hallaba en el balcón de su Mansión de los Vencedores, miraba el bosque, hacia el horizonte con la mirada perdida mientras se tomaba un vaso de licor. Han pasado cuatro meses que ganó los juegos, cuatro meses desde que los agentes mataron a quemarropa a su padre. Se vuelve a servir el ron cuando ve a Haymitch abajo, sus miradas se cruzan y luego el niño se va sin voltear. Tob se bebe de un golpe su ron y nuevamente se sirve.  
Recuerda que justo ahora era la gira, no tenía muchas ganas de pasearse por los distritos pero aun así, lanza su vaso hacia la calle y entra a vestirse.

Tob se hallaba en el Edificio de Justicia donde tenía que saludar a su Distrito, Felicity Hungie estaba muy atarantada y le da un papel para que lea su discurso. Tob salió al publico, donde la muchedumbre lo miraba, entre ellos pudo localizar a Haymitch sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Tob leyó de paporreta e hizo bola el papel tirándolo al suelo.  
— Súbete al tren. Estamos cortos de tiempo, tenemos que visitar al Distrito 11 y llegar hasta el capitolio— dijo Felicity Hungie, caminando en el tren.  
El tren arrancó, Tob se acerca a un minibar y abre una botella de whisky y se lo bebe.  
— Hay vasos ¿sabes?— dijo Felicity — ¿Y desde cuando tomas?  
— Desde cuatro meses, tú nunca viste morir a personas que realmente te importan. Yo vi morir a mi padre y vi morir a mi amiga del Distrito 7. — dijo Tob mientras daba otro trago de su botella y ve a Tinne y su equipo de preparación y se percata que no esta su mentor.  
— ¿Dónde esta Jark Innotus?— dijo Tob tocándose la sien.  
— Oh, falleció hace un mes— dijo Felicity Hungie, apenándose.  
— Por Jarkie— dijo Tob brindando y luego se tomó la mitad de la botella.

Luego de visitar a los Distrito 11, 10, 9 y 8, donde leyó el discurso que le proporciona el Capitolio totalmente mareado y cuando llegó al Distrito 7, tuvo que controlarse mejor. Sube al estrado, donde ve al publico de dicho Distrito; entre el gentío divisa un grupo: un hombre, una mujer y dos muchachos vestidos de negro, el chico mayor tenia un aire a Cassie y Tob no dudó en pensar que era la familia de Cassie Karev. Leyó su discurso y al terminar vio a la gente, sin pensarlo dos veces, se llevó los tres dedos iniciales de su mano izquierda a sus labios y luego los alza mostrando al público en especial a la familia de Cassie, como un tributo a su memoria. La gente del Distrito 7 no hizo nada a excepción de la familia Karev que le devolvió el saludo. Tob bajó el brazo y se dio media vuelta en direccion a las escaleras sin hacer caso la mueca de asombro de Felicity Hungie.  
Al caminar por los pasillos rumbo al tren, escucha unos ajetreos y una voz de un hombre llamandolo, se gira y ve a un muchacho de cabello negro siendo retenido por los agentes de la paz, Tob reconoció al chico, puesto que estaba junto con la familia doliente. Pidió que lo dejasen pasar y el muchacho avanzó hacia Tob; era muy alto y fornido, tenía ojeras y sus ojos grises estaban cargados de odio pero no era contra Tob.  
— Soy Bert— dijo el muchacho extendiendo la mano— hermano mayor de Cassie.  
— Fallé en protegerla, lo siento mucho— dijo Tob devolviéndole el saludo.  
— No te culpo, Tredy, culpo al Capitolio y a Snow por la muerte de mi hermana. Haz hecho lo que yo hubiera hecho: matar a ese animal del Distrito 1. ¿Sabes algo? Yo mismo estoy deseando participar en los Juegos que viene…solo para vengarme y ganarlos para dedicarle la victoria a mi hermana— dijo Bert con un tono cargado de resentimiento y odio. Tob sólo lo escuchó y al quedar en silencio, los dos se dan la vuelta y se van.  
Tob se hallaba en el tren, tomando el ron mientras la voz del hermano de Cassie le resonaba la cabeza, ya había pasado el Distrito 6 hasta el 2 e iban hacia el 1. Realmente estaba cansado y harto de leer la hoja de discurso.  
— No fue buena idea hacer ese saludo, Tob. Es una apología a la rebelión. — decía Felicity por enésima vez y Tob no la escuchaba por enésima vez hasta que se levantó y tira la botella de ron al piso.  
— ¡Lo volvería hacer, Hungie. No me arrepiento!— dijo Tob y el tren se detuvo. Ya había llegado al Distrito 1 y baja del transporte sin mirar la cara de su escolta.

Caminaba sobre un valle verde, amplio. Él tenía su traje de tributo y baja por una colina. Ahí sentada cerca de un río estaba Cassie, Tob se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.  
— Has tardado, Tob— dijo Cassie volteándolo a ver— Mira como se oculta el sol en el horizonte.  
— Te he extrañado mucho Cassie.  
— Tob, sólo quedan dos en la competencia. Tú y…yo— dice Cassie cuyos ojos se tornan rojizos y se abalanza al cuello de Tob— ¡Haz dejado que me muera y yo te mataré!— decía Cassie, estrangulando a Tob. Con dolor se levanta sobresaltado en su cama.  
Se hallaba habia quedado dormido en su sofá, mira hacia la ventana, aun era de noche y se vuelve a tirar en el sofa con las manos en la cabeza. Ya había pasado varias horas desde que había llegado desde el Capitolio y nuevamente se hallaba en la mansión de los vencedores con otra pesadilla, como en los últimos cuatro meses. Escucha dos golpes intercalados en la puerta. Se levanta se dirige a la entrada de la mansión y abre la puerta donde estaba un agente de la paz.  
— Menuda cara que traer, Tob. ¿Te desperté?— sin esperar respuesta— Aquí están las botellas que me pediste— dice el agente de la paz entregando tres botellas de licor, traídas de contrabando a Tob.  
— Bien hecho, Tomy. Aquí esta tu parte. — exclama Tob mientras le da un fajo de billetes lo cual Tomy el agente de la paz lo recibe y se va. Tob cierra la puerta y se vuelve a tirarse en el sofá, se lleva una mano en el bolsillo y saca una moneda de plata, tallada con el nombre de su madre.


	9. Premoniciones

DISCLAIMER: Hunger Games pertenece a Suzanne Collins  
Autor: Gracias por seguir la historia. Acá esta el último capitulo del fic. !Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Tob corría sobre un terreno lleno de charcos, la lluvia no daba indicios de parar. Él tenía que llegar o si no, todo estaba perdido y llega a un claro donde está la Cornucopia. Se detiene y se extraña que no haya nadie y se gira lentamente, La Bestia, el tributo del Distrito 1 se acercaba con una espada, apuntándole en el corazón. Tob se da cuenta que no tiene armas y ve como La Bestia levanta la espada y de un tajo le vuela la cabeza.  
Tob se levanta del sofá, agitado, sudoroso y molesto. Camina por la sala hasta llegar al baño donde se mira al espejo y ve la enorme cicatriz que le cruza el rostro, producido por el sai del tributo del Distrito 1 apodado La Bestia. Se moja la cara y vuelve a la sala donde ve la moneda de plata en el suelo, lo levanta y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Escucha los sonidos de los pájaros y se acerca a la ventana donde ve un sinsajo, hace mucho que no veía a uno; el sinsajo luego alza vuelo hasta desaparecer.  
Tob caminaba en dirección al Quemador, con ambos manos en el bolsillo, no miraba a nadie, llega a la tienda de Sae La Grasienta donde pide un plato de sopa. No la saludó ni ella pareció recordarlo.  
Había alguien en la puerta de su Mansión y al acercarse ve a Tomy el Agente de la Paz y cayó en la cuenta que lo conoce desde hace tres meses nunca le preguntó sobre el asesinato de su padre así que se acercó rápidamente donde estaba el agente.  
— Hola Tomy— dijo Tob acercándose a la puerta de su mansión, poniendo una llave en la puerta. — Te quiero preguntar algo.  
— Dime— dijo el Agente de la paz.  
— ¿Sabes quienes ha matado a mi padre?  
— No. Si lo supiera no te lo diría además no estoy enterado de eso puesto que hace poco terminé los estudios. — dijo el agente de la paz, Tob no dijo nada; abrió la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. Tomy meneó la cabeza y se fue.

El valle era agreste, el cielo estaba oscuro y se veían las estrellas. Tob estaba parado, con el hacha en la mano ensangrentada y con la cara rajada. Siente un calor acercándose a su espalda, se gira y ve una silueta de una mujer envuelta en llamas. Tob no sabe que hacer, la mujer en llamas se acerca a él, el rostro solo se podía ver dos cuencas alargadas como ojos; parecia no tener nariz ni boca. La figura en llamas estaba cerca de él, se acerca a su oído y le susurra.  
— Ellos pierden— y la mujer en llamas se aleja y se escucha cantos de sinsajos cada vez mas fuerte y Tob de pronto se ve envuelto en llamas y grita desesperado.  
Saltó de su sofá y cae en la mesilla, destrozándola. Sólo era un sueño y no sabia si catalogarla como pesadilla, el canto del sinsajo probablemente era producto del sueño puesto que la mansión estaba callada. Además ¿Qué quería decir "ellos pierden"? para él no tenia sentido. Se fue a la cocina y destapa una botella de vino y se lo bebe y se va al sillón para ver un poco de televisión.

Corría sobre el valle, bajo la lluvia, La Bestia le cortaba el paso y él no tenia armas. Tenía que llegar a la Cornucopia como sea y después de una larga carrera llega y se gira, ve que la Bestia no era el único puesto que lo acompañaban el resto de tributos de los demás distritos a excepción de Cassie y Nini. Tob retrocedió mientras los tributos se acercaban de forma temeraria luego de pronto una lluvia de flechas surcó el cielo lluvioso y cayeron sobre las cabezas de los tributos, cayendo muertos. Tob se gira y ve nuevamente la figura de una mujer en llamas, con el arco en la mano.  
— Ganamos  
— ¿Qué ganamos?— dijo Tob acercándose a la figura pero ella solo se alejaba.  
— Un sinsajo…en llamas…hará arder todo— y Tob se vio cubierto de fuego y fuertes golpes se escuchó.  
Se enderezó todo sudoroso, alguien tocaba la puerta y se dirigió a la entrada y ve al agente de la paz con botellas en mano y se percata que ya era de noche.  
— Vaya pinta, Tob. Cada vez estas peor.  
— Son las malditas pesadillas. Aunque las ultimas no se si llamarlas así. ¿Conoces algo para dormir sin soñar?— dijo Tob recibiendo las botellas y Tomy lo mira fijamente, pensando.  
— Si, unas pastillas doradas que sólo tomar una vez en la noche dormirás sin soñar. Es bajo prescripción medica puesto que son un tipo de droga peligroso además que sólo esta disponible en el Capitolio.— dice Tomy y Tob desaparece y después de unos minutos vuelve a salir para darle otro fajo de billetes.  
— Tráemelas…como sea. Una caja bastará— dice Tob mientras Tomy contaba los billetes.  
— Mañana te las traeré.

Al día siguiente, Tomy logró conseguirle las pastillas. Tob sólo las veía y leía las prescripciones mientras se tomaba tragos y otros tragos. Cuando ya era medianoche, Tob se hallaba echado en el sofá mirando el techo mientras jugueteaba la moneda de plata entre sus dedos, si las tomaba ya no podía soñar con la mujer en llamas y luego de pensarlo mucho decidió dormir sin soñar. Se enderezó, llenó de licor un vaso y agarró una tableta de pastillas; la prescripción sólo decía una pero no le importó, sacó cinco pastillas doradas y se los llevó a la boca y luego se bebió en dos tragos su licor y se echó al sofá.  
Cerró los ojos y sintió un golpe violento, se levanta de un salto y ve a Cassie sentada en un sillón, sonriente y con el traje de tributo. Cassie se levanta de su sillón y se va a la cocina, Tob la sigue y ve que en la cocina estaba su padre y su madre. Ambos sonreían a su hijo Tob y él estaba muy perplejo lo que veia, no entendía nada; su madre señala una puerta con una luz blanca, al costado de esa puerta estaba la figura femenina en llamas. Cassie le agarra las manos de Tob y se va por la puerta luminosa.  
— Tienes dos opciones, Tob. Seguirnos o quedarte— dijo la madre de Tob y junto con su padre se fueron por la puerta blanca. Tob quedó observando y ve a la figura llameante ofreciendo su mano. Tob agarra la mano de la figura en llamas y no siente calor y va hacia la puerta, con la luz blanca y no sintió nada, solo tranquilidad y paz.

Tomy, el agente de la paz, tocaba la puerta. Ya era mediodía y traía mas botellas para Tob a pesar que no lo había pedido puesto que deseaba mas dinero. Volvió a tocar con más fuerza y no tuvo respuesta así que empujó la puerta hasta lograr abrirla.  
— ¿Dónde estás Tob?— dijo el agente de la paz, caminando por la entrada hasta llegar a la sala, donde en el sillón, ve a Tob con espuma en la boca, las manos extendidas y los ojos volteados. Tomy retrocede y va hacia la puerta donde vomita.

Dos agentes de la paz colocaron al cadáver de Tob en una bolsa negra y luego en una camilla. Lo levantaron y fueron al exterior donde Tomy estaba al frente del dueto.  
En la zona exterior había tres muchachos; Haymitch se había puesto de rodillas a recoger algunas cosas que se le habían caído y en el otro lado estaban dos chicos, de la misma edad de Haymitch, jugando. Tomy vio a los pequeños y se acercó a ellos.  
— Ustedes tres vendrán con nosotros donde abrirán una zanja y ¡meterán este cadáver!— dijo Tomy dejando a sus compañeros avanzar por un camino de tierra. Haymitch gruñó y sigue de malas maneras a los dos agentes; el otro niño deja su pelota y avanza detrás de Haymitch pero se detiene y ve a su amigo parado, bastante distraído.  
— ¡Vamos Everdeen! Si hacemos rápido esto, podemos volver a jugar de nuevo— dijo el chico y el muchacho llamado Everdeen despertó de su letargo y corrió donde estaba su amigo de juegos.


End file.
